È hora da virada Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: finalmente chegou o dia em que os dois se uniriam pela vida toda, ela encara os tempos felizes e sorri ao amor que eles tinham um pelo outro


**È hora da virada.**

**Ana Carolina.**

Hermione encara seu reflexo no espelho, tinha chego o dia, ela não sabia se era real ou não, mas quando o diretor anunciou que eles iriam se casar, ela sentiu as pernas bambas, Rony sorria para ela, no começo ela estava insegura sobre o passo que estava dando, mas ao ver os olhos dela, ela corresponde e logo ela estava em uma sala com a mãe, a Sra Weasley, que logo seria sua sogra e as suas amigas, Gina tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, ela se aproxima da amiga e a abraça.

-Eu sempre te falei que você ainda seria a minha irmã –esta sorri entre as lágrimas e fala.

-Não me faz chorar Gina... –as duas riem e logo começam a se preparar, quando ela estava pronta, seu pai tinha um sorriso ao ver a filhinha indo para ele, era um sorriso um tanto triste, mas que ele sabia que a filha estava fazendo a coisa certa.

-Vamos querida? –ela segura o braço dele e os dois caminham pelos jardins em direção da cerimônia, ali ela pode ver todos os amigos sorrindo para ela, então seus olhos recaem nele, o ruivo parecia estar segurando o fôlego e Harry sorri para ela, ela vai caminhando ate ele e o Sr Granger logo fala –Cuide da minha filhinha Ronald –este não desvia os olhos de Hermione e fala.

-Por toda a minha vida Sr Granger... Por toda a vida... –

**Pode ir se preparando, se arrumando  
Que agora eu quero mesmo é te desarrumar  
Pode ir me aguardando eu tô chegando  
Tô com tudo pronto pra te incendiar  
O amor tá me seguindo, me botando na parede  
E agora não tem jeito eu vou acelerar  
Eu vou chegar com tudo, vou te pegar de jeito  
Você não vai ter tempo nem pra respirar.**

**  
**Ela se lembra das loucuras que faziam em Hogwarts, no seu sexto ano ela tinha finalmente feito o que Harry e Rony pediam desde que ficaram amigos, ela relaxou um pouco, então ela começou a sorrir, ela poderia não estudar tanto, mas planejaria algumas brincadeiras a mais, ela não era a mais inteligente das marotas por nada, derrepente seus olhos recaem nele, seu ruivo, o homem que ela amava, então um sorriso ainda maior se formou, ele não queria que ela se divertisse, que maneira melhor de se divertir do que com o homem que ama?

-Pode se preparando Ronald, a garota de cabelos fechados esta indo caçar –ela vai para perto das amigas e começa a conversar, Gina fica perplexa com o que a amiga falava, logo ela solta uma gargalhada ao ver o sorriso de Mione.

-Quem diria que de baixo desses cabelinhos crespos e dessa mania de "sou defensora das regras até o fim" teríamos uma mente tão diabólica? –as garotas caem na gargalhada, mas os olhos de Hermione se voltam para aquele ruivo.

**  
Mas eu não vou te esperar, se você não resolver  
Se tem medo de me acompanhar  
Pode deixar, eu me mando sem você.**

**  
**No começo, Rony achou que sua namorada estava apenas com saudades dele, e claro que ele começou a se esforçar mais nos estudos como ela mandou, queria ser auror ao lado de Harry e dos amigos para enfrentar o Voldinho, como Harry o chamava, mas derrepente ele começa a achar que sua namorada estava querendo o deixar louco, ela começou a usar roupas um tanto mais justas, que definiam bem que ela tinha crescido não apenas em altura, no começo ele não falou nada pois a visão já acabava com seus pensamentos, mas derrepente Hermione começa a ficar mais carinhosa e parecia o querer seduzi-lo nas horas mais impróprias, Merlin, como ele poderia imaginar que ela iria passar a mão em baixo de sua camisa, deslizando o dedo sobre sua pele, o deixando quase eufórico, no meio da aula da professora Mcgonagall? Aquilo só poderia ser uma tortura, derrepente eles saem da sala, ela ia na frente dele e derrepente ela apenas vira a cabeça e rebola um pouco em sua frente antes de sair, Rony avisa Harry que ia tomar um banho, este apenas ri do amigo que sai correndo para a torre onde tomou um banho frio, Merlin que ele não ia resistir.

**  
Eu já gritei , eu me arrisquei,  
Eu me queimei, eu fiz de tudo  
Eu me pus no seu lugar,  
E se você não responder não fico mais nenhum segundo  
Nada vai me segurar.**

**  
**Aquilo estava durando semanas, Merlin que ele perdeu a conta de quantos banhos frios ele tinha tomado aquele tempo, Hermione apenas ria com as amigas, embora ela ainda estudasse, ela tinha começado a aproveitar o tempo na escola, realmente no começo ela tinha seus medos de fazer algo que custasse o seu lugar naquela escola, mas ao ver tantas pessoas felizes, ela resolveu seguir o conselho dos amigos e nunca tinha se sentido tão viva, ao se lembrar da reação de seu ruivo sobre suas investidas também lhe deram um sorriso malicioso, no começo ela ficou insegura sobre agir assim, não se achava linda como as amigas falavam, mas ao ver o queixo de ruivo cair e os contos de Harry falando dos banhos frios que o amigo vinha tomando, ela encarava o espelho com um sorriso, logo ela sente os braços fortes dele em volta dela e o beijo em seu pescoço que lhe fez estremecer, ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Como eu consegui conquistar uma das mulheres mais lindas de Hogwarts? –ela sorri para ele e falou.

-Você não me conquistou... Eu que resolvi dar uma chance para este amor –ele ri para ela e fala.

-Sabe-tudo –ela ri e fala.

-Ruivo teimoso –os dois se unem em mais um beijo apaixonado.

**  
Não vou ficar marcando passo,  
Me diz agora se você vem comigo ou se vai ficar  
Eu já tô largando tudo, caindo fora  
Nada mais me prende aqui nesse lugar  
Tô mudando o meu destino  
Joguei fora o que não presta  
Agora eu quero mesmo e vou enlouquecer  
É hora da virada partir pro tudo ou nada  
Eu não tô com nem um tempo pra perder.**

A realidade volta sobre sua cabeça ao notar Dumbledore os anunciando como o Sr e a Sra Ronald Weasley, ela sorri para o ruivo a sua frente, ele tinha um dos maiores sorrisos que se poderia imaginar, ele beija sua mão e os dois vão para a mesa comemorar, logo começa a tocar a valsa e ela se junta a marido na dança, eles dançavam no meio de todos, mas para aqueles dois, nada mais existia, derrepente Rony a encara e a beija delicadamente.

-Mione... Muitos anos se passaram desde que eu pudesse te falar que te amava de coração, hoje eu estou aqui, provando para você, não apenas que te amo, mas que te quero por toda a vida... Vou te amar por toda a minha vida –ela se inclina e coloca a cabeça sobre o peito dele, poderia sentir o coração dele batendo ruidosamente, seu cheiro a deixava intoxicada, ela levanta seus olhos e encara os deles e fala.

-Nós dois passamos por muita coisa amor... Mas sempre vamos nos amar... Não importa o que aconteça, Ronald Weasley, sabia que eu vou te amar por toda a eternidade –os dois se unem em um beijo forte, algo que seria lembrado por toda Hogwarts, um beijo que os fez literalmente flutuar sobre o salão, aquela era uma magia antiga, uma magia que ninguém poderia explicar, apenas sentir, aquela era a magia do amor de Rony e Mione.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA UMA NOVA AMIGA QUE ESTA MEIO DUVIDOSA SOBRE EU POSTA ESTA SONG EM NOME DELA.RSRS MAS ELA ACABOU DE CONHECER O KAWA MALUCO POTTER.RSRS ENTAO DEMOS UM TEMPO PARA ELA SE ACOSTUMAR.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE... ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A CYBELLE... ADOREI TE CONHECER..RSRS**


End file.
